lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.20 Schade nicht
"Schade nicht" ist die 20. Episode der 1. Staffel von Lost. Während Boones Zustand sich verschlechtert, kämpft Jack weiter darum, sein Leben zu retten. Währenddessen setzten bei Claire die Wehen ein, aber ohne Jack werden Kate und Charlie gezwungen, Rollen zu übernehmen, auf die sie sich nicht vorbereitet haben. Die Rückblende dieser Episode zeigt die Ereignisse bei Jacks Hochzeit mit der zukünftigen Sarah Shephard. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|280px|[[Jack spricht mit seinem Freund Marc]] Jack hilft seinem Freund Marc Silverman bei einem Herrenausstatter eine Fliege zu binden. Marc ist nervös, weil er eine Rede vor einem Publikum halten muss und Jack zieht ihn damit auf, dass er immer noch aussteigen kann. Marc macht die geistreiche Bemerkung, dass er es mit 8 Bier intus schon schaffen wird, aber Jack sagt, dass sie es herausfinden wird. Der Besitzer des Geschäfts bringt dann den Anzug für den Bräutigam - Jack. 190px|thumb|right|[[Jack und Sarah heiraten]] Bei der Probe von Jacks Hochzeit beendet Marc seine Rede und stellt Jacks zukünftige Frau vor, Sarah. Jack hatte Recht, denn Sarah findet heraus, dass Marc betrunken war und kommentiert diesen Umstand. Dann erzählt sie den Gästen bei der Probe die Geschichte, wie sie Jack kennengelernt hat: der Autounfall, ihre gebrochene Wirbelsäule, Jacks Versprechen, sie wieder hinzukriegen und sein wundersamer Erfolg. Wegen all dem wird sie auf ihrer Hochzeit tanzen können. Sie beendet ihre Rede, indem sie ein Toast auf Jack, ihren Helden, ausspricht. thumb|left|280px|[[Jack und Sarah spielen Klavier]] Jack sitzt in einer Hotelbar und spielt an einem Klavier. Sarah, die ihren Pyjama trägt, kommt herein und bemerkt die jungen Frauen, die versuchen, mit ihm zu flirten. Sie setzt sich dazu und spielt mit ihm zusammen "Heart and Soul". Jack hat seine Treueschwüre noch nicht fertig geschrieben und Sarah versucht, ihm etwas von dem Druck, der auf ihm lastet, abzunehmen, aber Jack ist entschlossen, sie zu schreiben. Jack sitzt am Rand des Hotelpools und hält seine Füsse ins Wasser, während er eine halbvolle Flasche Alkohol in der Hand hat. Sein Vater nähert sich ihm von hinten und setzt sich zu ihm. Jack hat immer noch Probleme mit den Treueschwüren. Er ist besorgt, dass er kein guter Ehemann sein könnte und dass er Sarah den Heiratsantrag aus erster Linie deswegen gemacht hat, weil er ihr Leben gerettet hat. Sein Vater offenbart ihm: "Pflichtbewusstsein, das ist dein Motor. Das war seit jeher so. Das Problem ist nur, du weißt nicht, wann man loslassen muss." Sarah beendet ihren Treueschwur und der Pfarrer wendet sich Jack zu. Doch anstatt eine vorbereitete Rede vorzulesen, lässt er sein Herz sprechen. Er sagt, dass Sarah den Unfall falsch verstanden hat, und dass nicht er sie geheilt hat sondern sie ihn. Er sagt, dass er sie liebt und das auch immer tun wird. Geschehnisse auf der Insel right|250px|thumb|[[Boone wird behandelt.]] Jack, Sun und Kate arbeiten intensiv daran, Boones Wunden zu behandeln. Sun springt als Krankenschwester für Jack ein, der Kate losgeschickt hat, um aus Sawyers Vorrat an Alkohol zu holen, mit dem er die Instrumente sterilisieren kann. Jack reißt die Hose von Boone auf, um sich die Wunde an seinem Bein anzusehen. Boone ist teilweise bei Bewusstsein und erleidet große Schmerzen. Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und murmelt zusammenhangslos vor sich hin. Sawyer, Michael und Walt machen gerade eine Pause von den Bauarbeiten am Floß und essen etwas Fisch. Jin arbeitet jedoch währenddessen weiter, weil er von der Insel weg will. Kate taucht auf und verlangt Sawyers Alkohol. Er befolgt ihre Bitte und bietet ihr an, mitzukommen, um zu helfen, aber Kate sagt, dass sie schon zu viele sind. thumb|left|250px|[[Boone braucht eine Transfusion.]] In den Höhlen näht Jack die Wunde an Boones Brust zu. Boone murmelt wie im Fieber Entschuldigungen vor sich hin. Er braucht eine Bluttransfusion. Vorher besteht Sun jedoch darauf, dass er etwas an die Frische geht und sich sammelt. Charlie wartet draußen und fragt ihn nach Locke und Shannon, aber Jack weist ihn ungeduldig ab. Jack kehrt zu Boone zurück, um sich noch einmal das Bein anzusehen. Sun bringt ihm ein Stück Holz, dass gegen die Schmerzen sein soll. Jack lehnt ihre Kräuterheilmittel ab, aber er hat sie falsch verstanden; Boone soll auf das Holz beißen. Sie hält Boones Schultern fest, während Jack das Bein richtet, was von einem fürchterlichen Geräusch begleitet wird. thumb|right|250px|[[Sun fragt Boone nach seiner Blutgruppe.]] Kate rennt so schnell sie kann durch den Dschungel zurück zu den Höhlen, als sie plötzlich über eine Wurzel am Boden stolpert und hinfällt. Dabei öffnet sich der Rucksack und einige der Alkoholflaschen gehen zu Bruch. Während sie die übriggebliebenen Flaschen einsammelt hört sie in der Nähe ein Stöhnen. Sie findet Claire, bei der endgültig die Wehen einsetzen, auch wenn sie es nicht wahr haben will. Kate versucht, sie wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen, um sie zu Jack zu bringen, aber Claire ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Kate will sie jedoch auch nicht alleine zurücklassen und schreit um Hilfe. Jin hört sie vom Strand aus und rennt zu ihnen, kann aber auch nicht viel helfen. Kate vermittelt ihm, dass er zu den Höhlen gehen und Jack holen soll und gibt ihm den Rucksack mit dem Alkohol, während sie bei Claire bleibt. In den Höhlen fragt Sun Boone, dessen Zustand sich immer weiter verschlechtert, nach seiner Blutgruppe, bevor er komplett das Bewusstsein verliert. Währenddessen versucht Jack, eine improvisierte Nadel herzustellen, aber das Bambus, mit dem er arbeitet ist zu zerbrechlich. Endlich antwortet Boone, dass seine Blutgruppe A Negativ ist. Jack schickt Charlie los, der die Überlebenden so schnell wie möglich nach ihren Blutgruppen fragen und Shannon zu den Höhlen bringen soll. Shannon und Sayid erreichen gerade einen abgelegenen Strand, an dem Sayid ein Überraschungs-Picknick vorbereitet hat. left|250px|thumb|[[Charlie und Jin müssen Claire ohne Jack helfen.]] Charlie kehrt mit fast leeren Händen zurück. Von allen Überlebenden wussten nur 4 Leute ihre Blutgruppe und Shannon ist nirgendwo zu finden. Sun bringt Jack einen Seeigel, dessen hohle Stacheln scharf genug sind, eine Vene zu durchstechen. Jack bereitet sich darauf vor, sein eigenes Blut zu spenden. Er hat die Blutgruppe 0 Negativ, was zwar nicht mit Boones übereinstimmt, aber möglicherweise ähnlich genug ist, um ihn zu retten. Jin erreicht die Höhlen und erzählt Jack mithilfe von Sun als Übersetzerin, dass Claire ihr Baby bekommt. Sie ist in Ordnung, hat aber Schmerzen. Die Wehen kommen im Abstand von zwei Minuten, sie blutet nicht, ihre Fruchtblase ist noch nicht geplatzt, aber sie kann sich nicht bewegen. Jack sagt Jin, er soll zu ihnen zurückkehren und schickt Charlie mit, dem er Instruktionen für Kate gibt: Wenn die Wehen im Abstand von 60 Sekunden eintreten soll Claire anfangen zu pressen, bis der Kopf herauskommt und dann so stark sie kann weiterpressen. Danach muss Kate daran denken, Nase und Mund des Babys zu reinigen. Charlie hofft, dass Jack bis dahin bei ihnen sein wird, aber Jack ist in der nächsten Zeit nicht in der Lage, woanders hinzugehen. Er ist damit beschäftigt, sein Blut durch einen Schlauch in seinem Arm in Boones Körper zu pumpen. right|250px|thumb|[[Boone im Delirium.]] Auf der Lichtung hat Kate ein Lagerfeuer entzündet und Claire ruht sich in einer Pause der Wehen etwas aus. Sie denkt, dass sie vielleicht ganz vorbei sind und versucht, aufzustehen und zu gehen, aber in dem Moment platz ihre Fruchtblase. Claire gerät wieder in Panik und will es weiterhin nicht wahrhaben, dass sie ihr Baby bekommt, aber Kate versichert ihr, dass Jack auf dem Weg ist. Boone wacht während der Transfusion auf und erzählt Jack von dem Flugzeug, in dem er von der Klippe gefallen ist. Er murmelt davon, dass Locke ihn angewiesen hat, niemandem von der Luke zu erzählen. Jack versucht, mehr Informationen zu erhalten, aber Boone wird wieder bewusstlos. An dem abgelegenen Strand hört Shannon einen Moment lang auf, Sayid zu küssen und erzählt von ihrem komplizierten Verhältnis zu ihrem Bruder, lässt aber einige Details weg. Sayid versteht sie, und auch dass sie es langsam angehen lassen will. Er sagt, dass er keine Erwartungen an den Tag hatte. Hoffnungen, aber keine Erwartungen. thumb|left|250px|[[Hurley soll Michael suchen.]] Charlie und Jin kommen mit Tüchern und heißem Wasser an der Lichtung an, während Claires Wehen wieder eingesetzt haben. Charlie gibt Jacks Anweisungen an Kate weiter und sagt ihr gereizt, dass sie bei der Geburt helfen muss; weder er selbst noch Jin können es tun. Claire ist verängstigt, trotz Jins Zuspruch auf koreanisch. Kate schafft es, sich zu überwinden und kann auch Claire beruhigen. Jack untersucht Boone und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die Transfusion nicht wirkt. Sun entfernt den Schlauch und sagt, dass er genug gegeben hat. Jack meint, dass sich das Blut in Boones Bein staut. Die Verletzungen stammen nicht von einem Sturz sondern das Bein wurde von etwas zerquetscht. Jack schickt Hurley los, um Michael zu holen. Michael und Jack begeben sich zu einem Frachtcontainer des Flugzeugs, der in der Nähe ist, während Sun bei Boone bleibt, dem es immer schlechter geht. Sein rechtes Bein füllt sich mit Blut. Wenn es nicht amputiert wird, ist Jack nicht in der Lage, ihn überhaupt zu retten. Jack will die Tür des Containers als Guillotine benutzen, und probiert sie an einem dicken Ast aus. Es entsteht ein sauberer Schnitt. thumb|right|250px|[[Kate kämpft mit ihrer neuen Rolle.]] Kate beschließt, dass die Wehen jetzt schnell genug kommen, sodass Claire anfangen muss, zu pressen. Stattdessen hält Claire jedoch die Luft an. Sie versucht, das Baby in sich zu behalten. Kate merkt, was sie macht und sagt ihr, dass sie damit aufhören muss, aber Claire hat Angst, dass das Baby sie nicht will. Sie hat Angst, dass es weiß, dass sie es zur Adoption freigeben wollte. Sie sagt "Babys wissen sowas immer." Kate fragt, ob sie das Baby jetzt haben will und ob sie will, dass es gesund ist. Claire stimmt ihr zu und Kate sagt, dass das Baby dass dann auch weiß. Endlich schafft sie es, Claire dazu zu bringen, zu pressen. Charlie will zu ihnen rennen und helfen, aber Jin hält ihn klugerweise zurück. Boone beginnt, Blut zu husten. Jack und Michael bringen Boone zu dem Frachtcontainer und bereiten die Amputation des Beins vor. Michael wird jedoch übel und Jack lässt ihn davongehen. Sun merkt, dass die Mühe wegen den inneren Blutungen bereits zu spät ist und entfernt sich unter Protest. Jack bereitet sich darauf vor, die Tür selbst zu schwingen. Kurz bevor er es machen will sagt Boone jedoch, dass er warten soll. Jack erklärt ihm, dass er sterben wird, wenn das Bein nicht amputiert wird. Boone weist ihn an, loszulassen. Er weiß, dass seine Verletzungen tödlich sind und dass er wahrscheinlich auch sterben wird, wenn Jack das Bein amputiert. Boone weiß, dass Jack ihm etwas versprochen hat, befreit ihn jetzt aber von der Verantwortung. left|250px|thumb|[[Claire bringt ihr Baby zur Welt.]] Kate führt Claire weiter durch die Geburt. Der Kopf kommt heraus und nachdem Claire ein weiteres mal presst, hat sie einen gesunden Jungen auf die Welt gebracht. Charlie und Jin bejubeln den Erfolg. Boones letzte Worte richten sich an Shannon, aber er stirbt, bevor er sie vollenden kann. Jack schließt Boones Augen. Am Morgen trägt Claire ihr neues Baby zum Strand wo sie von den anderen Überlebenden freundlich begrüßt wird. Hurley weist Jack darauf hin, dass Shannon und Sayid zurückgekehrt sind und Jack geht zu ihnen, um Shannon von Boone zu erzählen. Shannon begibt sich direkt zu den Höhlen und weint bei Boones Körper. Am Strand wird Jack von Kate eingeholt, als er gerade mit einem Rucksack und etwas Wasser in Richtung Dschungel aufbricht. Sie versucht mit ihm über Boones Tod zu reden, aber in Jacks Augen war es Mord und jetzt sucht er John Locke. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Boones letzte Worte sind: "Sag ihr..." * Boone ist der erste Hauptcharakter der Serie, der stirbt. Produktion * Dies ist die erste Episode, in der Locke nicht vorkommt. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Jack benutzt für die Transfusion seinen linken Arm. In der Weitwinkelszene am Ende, in der Jack am Strand sitzt, befindet sich die Bandage an seinem rechten Arm. In der darauf folgenden Nahaufnahme ist der Verband wieder an dem linken Arm. * Als Aaron geboren wird, ist nicht ersichtlich, dass Kate die Nase und den Mund des Babys gereinigt hat, obwohl Jack ihr diese Anweisung gegeben hat. Trotzdem ist das Gesicht mehr oder weniger sauber. Wiederkehrende Themen * Boone stirbt, während Aaron geboren wird. * Während Jack in seiner Rückblende mit Marc Silverman spricht, trägt er ein Shirt, auf dem das Yin Yang Symbol abgebildet ist. * Jack versucht, Boone zu retten, wie er Sarah gerettet hat. * Marc will 8 Bier für die Rede trinken; Sarah trägt ein Shirt, auf dem zwei Vieren abgebildet sind (die in der Summe wieder 8 ergeben). * Das Shirt ist weiß und die 44 schwarz. * Charlie sagt, dass nur 4 Überlebende wussten, welche Blutgruppe sie haben. * Jack hatte vor, Boones Bein zu amputieren. * Boone nimmt seinen freien Willen in Anspruch, indem er seinen Tod akzeptiert und Jack davon abbringt, ihn zu behandeln. * Als Sun ihm sagt, dass er Boone nicht retten kann, antwortet Jack "Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann." * Christian sagt Jack und Jack sagt Sarah, dass er "nicht gut loslassen kann"; Boone sagt Jack, dass er "loslassen" soll. * Eine schwangere Frau ist hinter Jack zu sehen, während Sarah ihre Rede bei der Hochzeitsprobe hält. * Jack spendet Boone sein eigenes Blut. * Jack benutzt die Nadel eines Seeigels als Kanüle. Handlungsanalyse * Jack ist wütend auf Locke, weil dieser ihm nicht von der Luke erzählt hat und weil er in seinen Augen Boones Mörder ist. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Der Episodentitel "Schade nicht" bezieht sich auf eine Phrase, die nach weitverbreiteter Meinung Teil des ist, während sie eigentlich gar nicht darin vorkommt. Es bezieht sich auf eine wichtige Regel für Ärzte: Sie sollen erst in Betracht ziehen, ob jegliche Art der Behandlung dem Patienten Schaden zufügen kann. In der Episode wird der Bezug auf Jack angewandt, der die Regel von Grund auf missachtet und das Leben seines Patienten um jeden Preis retten will. * " ": Sawyer nennt Jin in der englischen Fassung "Kato", der ein Charakter dieser TV-Serie von 1966-1967 ist und von gespielt wurde. * "Heart and Soul": Jack und Sarah spielen dieses Lied auf einem Klavier. Die Originalversion stammt von 1938 und wurde von Larry Clinton & his Orchestra zusammen mit Bea Wain aufgenommen. Das Stück ist sehr einfach zu spielen und wird üblicherweise von zwei Personen gespielt, die zusammen an einem Klavier sitzen. Literarische Methoden Gegenüberstellung * Jack gesteht seinem Vater, dass er Sarah vielleicht nur wegen seiner Verpflichtung ihr gegenüber geheiratet hat. Auf der Insel begibt Jack sich wegen seiner Verpflichtung, Boones Leben zu retten, in Gefahr. * Während Jack "nicht loslassen kann", als er seine Treueschwüre für Sarah verfasst, gibt er Boones Wunsch, ihn sterben zu lassen, nach. * Jack hat Rose im Flugzeug versprochen, bei ihr zu bleiben, bis ihr Ehemann wiederkommt und später hat sie ihn "davon befreit". Jack hat Boone versprochen, ihn zu retten, aber Boone "befreit" ihn schlussendlich auch davon. Querverweise * Jin ist einer der Geburtshelfer von Claire, was ihm sichtlich nicht sehr angenehm ist. In einer vorherigen Episode hat Claire nach einer längeren Pause eine Bewegung ihres ungeborenen Kinds gespürt und wollte Jin, der ihr kurz davor Meeresfrüchte angeboten hat, daran teilhaben lassen, was ihm ebenfalls sichtlich unangenehm ist. Zeitstrahl der Rückblende * Sarah sagt bei der Hochzeit, dass sie Jack vor zwei Jahren getroffen hat. In der Rückblende der Episode wird erwähnt, dass Jack Sarah (und Desmond) drei Jahre vor dem Absturz (der sich 2004 ereignet hat) getroffen hat, was dem Jahr 2001 entsprechen würde. findet daher 2003, ein Jahr vor dem Absturz, statt. Zitate Claire: Es wird mich nicht wollen. Kate: Was? Claire: Es weiß, dass ich es nicht wollte und es weggeben wollte. Babys wissen solche Sachen. da:Do No Harm en:Do No Harm es:Do No Harm fr:1x20 he:אל תפגע it:Non nuocere nl:Do No Harm pl:Do No Harm pt:Do No Harm ru:Не навреди Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1